Lonesome Prince
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Tamaki's father is upset with his son's frivolous activities at Ouran, and pulls him out. Tamaki must adjust to being the heir to the Suoh Interprises, and deal with the fact he is being placed into an arranged marriage. His fiance isn't too thrilled about the pairing either. Both suck it up, and learn to depend on one anther, but will they get torn apart? T for langauge. R


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB, OR ITS CHARACTERS. IF I DID, TAMAKI WOULD...NEVER MIND...I INTEND TO KEEP THIS G RATED...**

**A/U:This story is pre-Haruhi, not because I dislike her (she is actually one of my favorite anime women), but because it's easier for this plot. **

**Summary:Tamaki's father is concerned about his son's frivolous activities at Ouran Academy, and pulls him out, placing him into a much stricter private school. To top it all off, he meets the young girl who appears to be a commoner, but is actually a very powerful woman, who will one day be forced to marry him. Tamaki is feeling out of place, but can he adapt to this new life, if he has a supporter by his side? **

**Rating:T (For language only)**

**Title:Lonesome Prince**

CHAPTER ONE

Tamaki

"You may want to straighten your tie, son."

I looked up at my father's stern face, which wasn't even pointed in my direction, hoping to see some sort of pity for what he was putting me through. But no. He couldn't even look at me.

He was ripping me yet again from another school. Having to leave behind the Host Club was one of the hardest things I've ever done. The top being leave my mom...yeah, that made the top of the list.

Apparently I was a 'slack-off' and 'frivolous child' in the eyes of my superiors, and my father had caught wind of it. So, it was off to another school, so I could start over again, and maybe this time they would straighten me out. My father treated me like a child, when I was practically a man. He acted like I was some broken toy he could fix, on that looked like it was fine, but couldn't perform it's functions. Maybe that is what I am. Who knows...

I sighed and did as I was told, bring my hands to my neck, pushing the tie back into order.

"Father?" I asked, glancing out the window. Dirt. Lots of dirt, and a few patches of grass. No buildings, no people. Where were we going.

I reiterated my thought to my father, to which his reply was,"To a meeting that decides your fate."

Yeah, dad, thanks for being so clear.

A meeting that would decide my fate? I hardly worried about those kinds of things -or told myself I didn't- but now, I was slightly nervous. Would this effect my father's decision whether or not I would be the heir to the Suoh Empire? I didn't want to know. I didn't want any of this. Right now, as cliche as it was, I desperately wanted my mom. No, I _needed _her.

But I could never have her.

After driving for what felt like an eternity, I saw a small town. I mean, a _small _town. All of six or seven stores lined the road way, which was nothing but dirt. My father sighed as he looked out the window, his stern face showing how he had earned all of his wrinkles. Eventually he saw me looking, and smiled sadly at me.

"I don't want to do this to you, but this will be good for you," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder lovingly,"really."

But I can't smile back at him, I'm too upset.

The car stops outside what appears to be the dirtiest diner I've ever seen. The wooden siding is sprinkled with dirt from cars that have passed here without a glance, and the door hinges are rusted. The windows are in a bad need of a washing.

"What is here for us?" I ask him, as the driver holds open my door. I don't move.

"Son, please, trust me. I sincerely hope this will make you happy," he says, smiling for my benefit again. I groan, and toss my bangs back, stepping out with style, only to notice no one is there to see me.

The little diner was vibrating, and I could hear the hollering from the outside. People screaming and laughing and...a piano? Yes, a piano...It was playing rag-time music, and peaking in the window, I caught the tail of a skirt fly in the air. I quickly pulled back, only to glance at my father with a horrified expression, my eyes twitching. He sighed.

I only caught part of his murmuring, sounding like,"I told Katrina to watch her daughter..."

He pulled open the door, and I cautiously followed him in. The diner's inside was just as shabby as it's outside, but was filled with wary people, who were beaming, laughing and clapping. There was a huge piano in the corner, but it was wooden and old, full of chips and scratches. A middle-aged man with a scruffy beard was running his fingers harshly into the keys, playing a rag-time melody. But as my eyes shifted from him, I caught a glimpse of a green skirt again, and stared.

Her voice peaked in a high octave, but proved sweet and rich. Her voice held the melody perfectly, singing loud, arms outstretched as she tapped her shoes on the lid of the piano, dancing atop it. She didn't weight much, but that piano would have to be craftily made to hold anyone's weight. Her dirty blonde hair fell to her mid-back in ringlets, set around the palest face I'd ever seen. Shocking blue-grey eyes assaulted you as they were set in thick black lashes. Her lips were pale, but they peeled back to reveal her perfect smile, which consumed the lower portion of her slim face.

My father stepped forward next to, placed his hand over his diaphragm, and swallowed.

Crap...

"_Delilah Victoria Ella de Bough!" _he screamed.

The piano stopped playing, and the girl stopped mid twirl, her hair coming to hide her place face. The player held out his hand to help her down, but the girl lunged off, landing perfectly.

"It's just Victoria," said the girl's voice, which was richer when she wasn't singing. She looked up at my father, as if she recognized him.

"Yuzuru Suoh," I heard, and turned. A woman with fine pink skirts and petticoat stood before us, her face heavily powdered with make-up. She was only thirty or so, but she just seemed older. Her gold hair was pulled back into a tight bun, giving her the appearance of an evil librarian.

"How many times have I told you to keep reign on that daughter of yours, Katrina?" he asked, yanking the girl by her arm, as if there was something horribly wrong with her.

Her hair was frizzy from dancing, and dirt was laced onto her fair complexion, as well as her skirt hems. The dress itself was tattered and torn in some places. Like it was a uniform...

"She insisted on working here this spring. I couldn't very well let her go alone," said the woman, her eyes narrowing at the girl. I pitied her. I had received those looks, and I knew how it felt to get them.

"Insisted?" my father asked. "Why did you-"

"I ran away," the girl said, stepping forward away from my father's grip. "And Uncle, do not blame my mother for the things that I have done. You honestly think she would approve of this? I just wanted to get some real working in before I inherited something I didn't deserve. Something I would only get because of my name-"

"Uncle?" I asked, looking from the woman labeled Katrina to my father.

"Dad, your an only child," I told him, as if he didn't know.

"Victoria is my goddaughter," he clarified. The girl didn't even look at me. I doubt she'd noticed me yet, she was simply talking to the muscular piano player again.

"Dad, why are we here?" I asked. The silence broke out over the diner.

"Yuzuru, you've never told your son?" Katrina stepped forward, arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't know, in case there were other options-"

"Aren't there?" Victoria asked, then glanced at me. Her lips parted slightly, and her eyes gathered this far away look.

"...Is...is this your son, Uncle?" she asked, voice trembling, eyes never leaving me. They froze me into my spot, making me unable to move or think. I could only see those deep eyes of hers.

"Yes, Victoria, he is."

Victoria swallowed, and her pale face took on a rose shade. She looked at the floor as she stalked over to me, and curtsied.

"It is an honor, Tamaki Suoh," she said, then locked eyes with me again.

I nodded. "The pleasure is mine, Princess," but for the first time ever, my voice sounded so unsure...

"Princess?" she laughed. "What a notion."

"Tamaki, this is Victoria de Bough," my father said. The girl frowned.

"He doesn't know me?" she asked, clearly hurt.

"...I've never told him. I know you wanted options as much as he did, Victoria, but I'm afraid it's just not possible."

The girl looked down, face burning, eyes getting watery.

"...But..."

"What is going on?!" I burst out, looking from my father to Katrina to Victoria. "Well?"

"Son, this is Victoria de Bough, your fiance."

CHAPTER TWO

Victoria

I watched his world crash around him, and those violet eyes going from sadness to despair. Huh, I always knew marrying me would mean hell for some man.

"My..." he whispered, then locked eyes with me again. I couldn't look away from his violet eyes. Something in them was pinning me to the ground.

_Look away, _I commanded him in my head, _for I cannot._

Tamaki did this, as if he heard me.

"Tamaki, Mrs. De Bough's husband-"

"Ex-husband," my mother said sharply. I looked down.

"...Ex-husband, is the head of Debuho Enterprises. Victoria's husband is supposed to be the one who takes this on. If their companies and our companies merge, do you have any idea what a magnificent thing it will be?"

"It's monopolizing!" I screamed.

The patrons, who it seems had been ignoring us out of respect, glanced my way.

"Why don't we take this upstairs. No one should know about this," Uncle said. I sneered at him, as he took me by arm gingerly. I ripped myself from his grip, lifted my skirts to my knees, and stalked up the small corridor stairway first. I heard a sigh.

"Honestly, Katrina, what did you _do _to this girl?"

"...I don't know. She's nothing like Tanya would've been."

I slammed the upstairs door.

_Tanya, Tanya, Tanya! She didn't even get to take her first breath you idiot! _

Tanya was my sister, born three minutes before me. Born stillborn, that is. She was supposed to be the one to marry the next heir of the Suoh family, whom we though hadn't been born yet. Growing up, I was constantly compared to what Tanya could've been.

_Tanya wouldn't have broken that, young Miss, _a maid would scold.

_What would Tanya do, my little Princess? _Father would say. I hated them all for it. Tanya wouldn't have been like that, I just knew it. Tanya would've been worse than me.

Then it came out, as Yuzuru divorced his wife, and his love child came to live with him, it was true. I would have to marry the heir of the Suoh Empire.

_"Don't cry, little Miss," the maid would say, after I would cry myself to sleep. "There may be some other girl whom the Suoh boy falls in love with." _

_"So it wouldn't matter if I found love?!" I screamed, throwing a piece of china on the ground. The maid clicked her tongue. _

_"Would Tanya have done that, miss?" _

I didn't care, even if Tanya would've done that. I didn't care anymore. I cut myself off from every one, ran away, found a place serving tables and singing for a very low wage. I didn't care. I just wanted to help something on my own. Then my mother showed up this morning, telling me we were leaving, and I had just a few hours left. Sig reved up the piano, and I let loose, but then Uncle showed up.

Showed up with Tamaki.

Tamaki Suoh wasn't like I expected. Don't get me wrong, this boy was the spitting image of Prince Charming, but he just appeared so...nervous and unsure. I'd heard things about Tamaki-what girl in Japan hadn't?-but it was always that he was smooth and irresistible. He was quite handsome, but up until now, all I had gathered was that he was nervous, and had a habit of speaking out of turn. I guess that's the pot calling the kettle black, huh? Tamaki Suoh just didn't seem like the kind of boy I could fall in love with.

Not that I'd ever fallen in love. I never have, and probably never will. My nursemaid once told me some people are like that, too sensible to fall in love. I suppose that's why I've never fallen in love. I knew it would be unfair to keep it.

"Tamaki," Yuzuru's voice broke into my head. "I'm sending you to Mayou Academy out in the French countryside."

My breath caught.

"Victoria," my mother said, touching my arm. "He's not going alone."

I studied the ground, my lip trembling.

"You're sending me away..." I growled,"Again..."

"Only so you can learn more about Tamaki. It's to straighten the both of you out-"

"I'm not a robot that can be fixed! I'm not broken!"

I earned a slap to the face, and I bite down my lip, causing it to bleed. I heard Tamaki's breath hitch, but ignored it. I wouldn't let him care about me. I can't do that to this poor boy.

"Pack your bags, change your clothes, and get to the car, Victoria," my uncle said. "We'll be waiting."

"We'll see you, tomorrow, children," Yuzuru told us, as I slipped next to Tamaki in the back of the car.

We both nodded at my mother and uncle, who were not coming with us immediately.

"The penthouse apartment should have everything you need," mom said.

"Apartment?" Tamaki asked, as if the word was foreign to him. Right. Rich boy. I rolled up the window after we said goodbye, and we drove of, deeper into the silence.

CHAPTER THREE

Tamaki

Victoria sat quietly next to me, her little pale hands folded on her lap. She was wearing a long beige button-up frock with a high collar, and a grey coat that was much too big for her. Her cinnamon hair was tucked up into a pageboy's hat, and in this get-up, I couldn't tell if she had a lover giving her clothes, or just liked to dress like a boy.

"What are you looking at?"

Her velvet voice shocked me, and I couldn't do anything but stammer once those blue eyes were turned on me.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I blurted, then covered my mouth with my hands. The girl's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced over her attire.

"What about it?" she asked, her voice short tempered. I swallowed. Her face eased from anger. "You think I'm dressing like a boy?" she asked. I nodded slowly. Victoria burst into a spout of laughter, her head falling back.

"It's the twenty-first century. I can wear an over-coat and pageboy hat if I wish. I'm not even wearing pants! Just a dress! Everything I've heard is right, you are old fashioned."

I felt my cheeks redden, and I looked away. I could still feel her blue eyes on me, and I almost felt their uncertainty, their fear, but I ignored them.

"Why don't you try to defy me?" she asks, looking over.

I laughed darkly. "Did you want me to? I don't think it would be right to fight, considering we'll be getting married."

I felt her eyes darken. "You're not even going to try to fight this?"

I didn't respond.

"Do you honestly want to marry me? Is there no one else you love?!" she screamed.

I heard her breath hitch when I gave no response, and a little sob escaped her mouth.

I turned and subconsciously reached out to touch her, but she shook me away.

"It's all I ever held on to...hoping you might love some one else...so that I...I could live my life." She looked up at me, eyes angry and hard. "But you couldn't even do anything that would benefit both of us?!" she cried.

"...You...you don't want to marry me?"

"I want freedom!" she gasped, tears flowing more freely now. I reached out to console her again, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" She wraps her arms around herself, as if holding herself together. She bites her lip, to keep from screaming. I let this go one in front of me for a moment, but I realize this girl values her dignity much more than she's letting on. She doesn't want me to see this.

But she can't stop.

"...Don't do that," I whisper gently, gingerly reaching out and trying to untangle her arms. She tried to shove me away, but I am stronger than her, much to my surprise. I put her arms at her side, and look hard into those blue pools.

"Don't cry in front of me, Princess," I smiled gently at her,"I won't allow it."

I let it sink in as her expression changes, but she yanks her arms from me, her temperament turning cold.

"Don't think your host club tricks will work on me, Tamaki. I'm not ignorant. I don't melt in your presence, forgive me," she sniffed, turning her attention to the dirt road outside the tented window. We didn't say a word until we came to the apartment complex outside Mayou.

The building was huge, but I remembered the pent house was only ours. Walking in, we both had one realization.

"You...you don't think there's one bedroom, do you?" Victoria asked in the elevator. I only let her see my distressed expression. Her face got paler, if possible, and she swallowed, putting in the pass-key number to let us in to our apartment. We ran in and sighed.

There was a huge living space, and a dining room and kitchen in the corner. Small for my tastes, but livable. There were two doors opposite each other across the forty-foot wide room.

She sighed.

"Katrina says it's already packed...so one room is mine, and the other is yours," she said, smiling. She bounded off to the room on the right, and I followed her, hoping my father didn't put something in here that was extremely embarrassing, as he often does to me.

I sigh. The room is a pale lavender, with a huge bed, with sheets made to look like rose petals. A gargantuan vanity is stationed across from the bed, filled with make-up and hair-care products.

"I don't even want to see the bathroom..." Victoria said, flopping down on the bed, head in her hands.

"This room isn't that bad..." I said. "Good taste in hair-car products," I mused, picking up a bottle.

"You want this room?" she asked hopefully. "I'll trade you!" she said, beaming at me.

"...I...uh, let's go see my room first, okay?"

She nodded, then sprinted away from me.

"Hey! Victoria!" I cried, running after her. I ran smack into her, as she was still standing in the door way of my room. The room was steel grey, with black sating sheets. A tall mirror was bolted to one wall, showing the two of us, but that wasn't what Victoria was staring at. A huge grand piano was placed in the far corner, next to the square bed.

"...You play?" she asked. I nodded quietly.

"...It's beautiful..." she mumbled.

"You're right," I said, my voice cracking. "You can have this room. I'll send your things over with the maids later, alright?"

"Maids?" she said. I laughed.

"Oh," she blushed. "I always forget, the rich boy doesn't do work."

I glared at her. "You're rich too," I growled, as if it was a bad thing.

"Yes, but I don't flaunt it. I actually work," she said, smiling as she flopping on the square bed, giving the room one blemish.

"...I call for you when supper is ready, rich girl," I groaned, scratching my head as I exited the room.

"Wait."

My breath hitched as I turned, looking at her again. Her cheeks were colored rose, and she was biting her lip again.

"...When you first met me, did you think of me as a commoner?" she asked.

I nodded shyly.

"...Did you think anything else?"

I blinked. "I thought, for a commoner, you were uncharacteristically pretty."

CHAPTER FOUR

Victoria

Tamaki left me alone in his room, and suddenly, I felt very cold. No...it wasn't his room, it was mine. I couldn't see Tamaki in this dark room as much as I could see myself sitting at the pretty pink vanity brushing my hair, smiling falsely at my own reflection. Tamaki just seemed to flourish in any environment he was put in though.

_For a commoner, you were uncharacteristically pretty._

For a commoner, he had said, not for a girl of my stature. Uncharacteristically pretty. Well, he got the first part right... It was true though. I didn't like fancy, pretty things. I liked comfort, and solitude. I was never sociable. Children were so cruel when I was young, before they realized who I was.

_You're a freak! _they would tell me, throwing whatever they could find. _Freaky girl! What's wrong with you? Why don't you talk?_

I still didn't talk that much with strangers. It was a wonder I could talk so much to Tamaki. The diner had made me feel welcome right off the bat. Within the first twenty four hours, no one had thrown a thing or questioned my sanity. That was nice. I could act like myself there. Or at least, didn't have to fully hold back. Part of me always held back what I wanted to say.

When I was with Tamaki, though, the sensor between my brain and mouth was broken, and I burst. I guess it's because as a little girl, I always knew that Yuzuru would produce a son, and I just fantasied. Only later did I realize freewill was better than a boy I couldn't meet.

A knock sounded a few hours later, waking me. I hadn't even realized I'd been sleeping.

"Victoria?"

Tamaki's voice sounded sweet through the door, muffling his pretty tenor.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Dinner is ready."

I curled into a ball against the headboard, sinking into the sheets.

"...I'm not hungry," I replied.

There was a pause, before Tamaki asked,"Victoria, are you decent?"

That caught me off guard. "...H-huh?" I asked.

He reiterated it forcefully.

"...Y-yes..."

The door flew open, and I gasped, wrapping the sheets tighter around me. Tamaki shut the door, as if anyone was here with us. He stared at the bed, and I sighed before motioning for him to sit. He crawled up next to me, but I refused to meet his eye, scowling at the floor.

Tamaki sighed. "...Victoria, I know your upset. I know you don't want me to do that. I know you don't want to give up hope, but you are going to have to accept the fact that there's nothing we can do to stop this. I'm not saying we need to give up hope, but in case there is none, we need to get used to the fact we could be spending the rest of our lives together. It's easier to think about it now, than to rise high and fall hard. I am sorry, Victoria, but I'm just trying to protect you."

I didn't move for a long time, all I could think of was the truth of his words, and his body heat next to me. Those violet eyes...I wouldn't let them look at me. I couldn't. I sighed.

"It's Vicky," I whispered softly. Tamaki's breath hitched.

"...What?"

I smiled gently. "My friends call me Vicky. What few I have, anyway..."

He smiled at me. "Vicky...like in _The Red Shoes,_" he said," I like it."

I smiled back. "Rich boy knows his ballets," I said approvingly, then copied his stature. "I like it."

He burst into laughter, and stood. "Change for supper, I'll see you soon."

I blinked at him. "Change?"

Tamaki just laughed as he left.

What the frick did he mean by change? Like, clothes? I sighed. Stupid rich boy...

CHAPTER FIVE

Tamaki

I changed for supper relatively fast. I wondered if Victo-...Vicky was going to change at all. Regardless of freewill, Vicky wasn't a bad girl. I could get used to her being around. Marrying her might not be so bad...but I couldn't do that to her. I'd originally thought she had a lover, but I know that's not true. If she did, she probably would've told me by now. There was a knock at my door in a few moments, and I opened to find a short tan woman standing my door frame, her chocolate hair tucked back into a bun.

She curtsied to me. "Senpai Suoh, I am Dorothy Tanpa, your house keeper. Miss Victoria sent me over for her closet. Do you mind?" she asked. I told her I most certainly couldn't object to a lovely thing such as herself entering my space. She laughed as she walked in.

"You can't pull any wool over my eyes, Master Tamaki. Don't think you can sweet talk me, senpai," the old woman smiled, pulling out at least fifty dresses and gowns. I smiled, trying to imagine Vicky in any of them, but I couldn't. She just seemed like the kind of girl that preferred blue jeans to high heels. I can't imagine why...

I waited at the table for her, and she walked herself in, smiling softly. She had let her hair down, and it tumbled to her mid-back, the cinnamon curls posed perfectly. Her blue eyes found a match in a grey-blue dress, that was thin and wispy, showing off her willow-like frame. Her pale skin looked like the moon as she held out her arms, as if to show me the dress. I only noted how pale and smooth her inner arms were.

"Well? Is this what you wanted me to change for?"

I laughed. She still didn't know what to do. "Yes," I replied. "And my father and Katrina-senpai will be here soon."

Her face paled, and she stopped pulling back her chair.

"Is something wrong?"

"I-I-I don't feel hungry..." she whimpered, stalking away.

"Vicky-" I started, rising from my chair. I had to actually catch her wrist before she stopped, shaking for a moment, then turning to me, her blue eyes, so paralyzing, full of raw emotion.

"...Are we just going to do this every day? Come home from school, live together like we are married, just to do this for the rest of our lives? Am I supposed to come home with a baby on my hip while doing my Calculus? Two years of this..."

"One," I corrected quietly, sitting down.

"Where will you go once you finish though? You'll have to wait for me before you can-"

"We're getting married once I finish," I told her. She stopped.

"...I...I can't even..." she leaned against a wall, sliding herself down it. "I..."

I stared at her. "You want to finish school?"

Her eyes shot up at me, like angry daggers. "Of course!" she screamed. "I want to be more than 'Mrs. Suoh' if you can believe that!" she spat. I couldn't help the melancholy expression creeping up my face. I pitied this girl. She was so independent, she didn't know what it was to ask for help, even when I was offering it to her. She would never succumb to this, not to me, anyway.

"Senpai..." she whimpered, meeting my gaze, her blue eyes full of tears. "I...I need to rest."

I helped her up, letting her lean on me.

"This day has been hard," I whispered to her, taking her to her room. "You've learned too much, and we traveled for a very long time. I understand that you're upset."

"What about you?" she asked as I was leaving the steel-room, looking up at me with her big eyes."You...you didn't even know I existed. There was really no girl you loved back home?"

I smiled coyly at her, making it big and goofy. "You said you had heard about me, and I assume I'm living up to what I'm putting out."

She blushed, and smiled, curling under her sheets.

"Take off that dress first," I commanded. Her eyes got wide. Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "It'll wrinkle if you sleep in it."

"Oh..." she whispered, cheeks getting redder. Poor girl.

Poor Mrs. Suoh.

CHAPTER SIX

Victoria

_Katrina _was coming to, once again, ruin my life. _Katrina _my _mother. _What a notion...

Katrina de Bough, the biggest hoe I ever met. So glad that rhymed, she may even approve if it meant I had some form of culture in me. I ignored every thought of that woman right now, pushing her sorry ass from my mind. I focused on...what? Violet...violet eyes.

Tamaki.

_Take off that dress, _he had said. Way to give me a heart attack, Senpai.

Curling back under the sheets, now in a grey nightgown, I wiped my eyes, not wanting Tamaki to come in again and see me. How many times had gotten emotional in front of him today? I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to get emotional in front of this man who was supposed to be my husband. He'd just think little of me, and act condescendingly toward me.

I can't help it now.

I wonder if Katrina was the whore who decided I couldn't finish school. What, Tamaki's done and that means it's time for me to start popping out the babies? She'd want me to do that. Of course. Take away my future, and ever right I have, just so I can be Queen next to Prince Charming.

_"Don't wait for Prince Charming," _I had told a little girl in the diner I was working at, glad I could share information with her,"_You have to go look for him. Poor idiot is probably stuck in a tree or something..."_

Did I think of Tamaki when I said that? I couldn't remember. He was probably the farthest thing from my mind at the time. It wasn't like I spent 16 years of my life staring out my window, waiting for Tamaki to ride up on a noble steed, dressed as a valiant knight (though that did sound like something the irresistible Tamaki Suoh would do). I'd always wanted more than that. A quiet boy, who didn't poor on overly-warm greetings and false flattery. He would enjoy learning and arts, such as song and dance. I looked up at the piano in the corner. Tamaki played piano. I wondered how well, and if he drank it up as much as I did.

For him, it was probably just a pass time, just another way for him to pick up a girlfriend. I wondered how many he had back home, and just how little he meant to them. I wondered if he ever goofed up and forgot or mixed up names. Somehow, I doubted Senpai was even able to make a mistake. I wondered if he'd find girlfriends here. Did...did he plan to even court me? I didn't want to know. Of course we were going to be married, but would the traditional prince even waste the time?

Did I want him to?

I had to admit, part of me wouldn't mind if he came in here right now, perched himself on the edge of the bed and ran his pale fingers through my hair...

No, that had to be my headache talking.

A knock sounded at the door, and I shivered.

"Who is it?" I said, but it came out hoarse.

"Miss Dorothy, dear."

I smiled as I let the maid in.

"How are you feeling, Miss De Bough?" she asked, coming in with water and some sort of pill that I knew I _really _needed right now.

"I've been better, but Miss Dorothy, just call me Vicky," I begged, fumbling for the pill she handed me, eagerly swallowing it down.

The old woman smiled at me.

"Your mother and uncle will be here soon," she said. "You might want to get ready." She held out the dress I wore to dinner in, but I shook my head.

"Do I have something more comfortable? Like, a sweater or sweat shirt?"

The maid stared at me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I can run to the store-"

"No, Dorothy, it's fine. You're day is over anyway. You can go home."

The maid smiled, and left the room. I bet Tamaki had a sweater. He probably had a bunch of comfy clothes while I had ballgowns. Great.

Stalking to his door, I knocked, and let myself in.

"Hey, do you-"

I stopped dead, and my heart raced as my face flushed. I took in the sight of his pale skin, and the muscles on his back. He was thin, but developed. Tamaki...wow...

"Oh, hi, Vi-"

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, lunging for the door.

"No, no!" I hand caught me, pulling me back. Tamaki was still shirtless, and in loose-fitting jeans. I swallowed as he pulled me to his chest, beaming at me.

"Tama-chan, I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay," Tamaki said, our noses inches apart, his pointer finger resting on my lips, as if to shush me. I blinked, unsure what to do. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Princess..." he whispered in my ear, sending goose-bumps down my spine. "You'll see me like this one day, anyhow..."

That crossed the line.

I shoved him away, eyes burning at him.

"You're just...you're just playing me right now! Like I'm one of your host-hopping hoes!"

"Alliteration, niiiicce," Tamaki said, leaning back on the bed, his bare torso and firmed stomach making me deeply blush. I kept a hand over my face.

"You're unbelievable..." I growled, going to his closet.

"Hey, what are you-"

I found a purple knitted sweater, and pulled it on over my white tank I came in wearing. It was comfy over my demin skinny-jeans.

"That's my shirt," Tama-chan said sadly, a pout firm in place.

"Yeah, well, now it's mine, you loser," I growled.

"Uncalled for!" he screamed.

"Then don't treat me like property!"

I stormed off before Tamaki could yell after me with some false sense of hope for us. I didn't like this. I wanted out. Now.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Tamaki

Well, that went as expected. I just wanted to see how she would react to that...I'm honestly surprised it took her that long to recoil from me. It amazed me that Vicky was so different, and I was upset with myself that I had made her uncomfortable. By telling her that, though, I think she'll probably go mad trying to figure out what was true or false coming from my mouth.

What honestly bothered me was the line that set her off.

_You'll see me like this one day, anyhow..._

Okay, the innuendo may have been a little rough, but...it made her...so _mad_. She honestly couldn't stand to think of being married to me. That cut deep. I was so used to _every _girl wanting me, leave it to karma to give me the most beautiful girl and make her totally hate me.

Wait, most beautiful?

I'd seen other girls far nicer looking than Vicky-chan. They put powder upon powder over their skin, and their hair was prettily curled without a strand out of place. The first time I'd seen Vicky she looked like she'd crawled out of a hole with rat's nest hair and dirt-smudged nose.

But it was surprisingly beautiful.

Vicky was just so...different. And it made me wonder if people would accept that. Of course they would. She was a de Bough. They would have to.

_Don't treat me like property! _her velvet voice screamed in my ear. I heard the emotion in it. That was what Vicky-chan was afraid of. Not being herself anymore, being a man's property. I paled.

Being _my _property.

"Vicky-chan!" I burst out of my room, pulling on a green jacket, and zipping it tight, so not to bother the poor girl. It was rather amusing though, that this pitiful girl had found herself so enthralled with my body. I shook that from my mind. I sounded like a sadist.

"Vicky-chan," I cried, running into her room. "Vicky-chan, I-"

I fell to the ground, touching my head gingerly. She had thrown something at me. I looked around. A high flipping heel. At my head. FML.

"What do you want!" she screamed. She was curled on the bed, her hair hiding her face, but I knew she was crying. This had to be the worst day of this girls life, and I couldn't wait to play some game til the next day. I am a horrible person.

"Vicky..." I whispered. "I-I'm so sorry...for what I did..."

I caught the glow of her eyes under the shadow of her bangs, but I wasn't able to smile. Even from here, I could see their sorrow.

"No, your not," she whispered. "You're sorry I ran off crying. You're like a thief. You're not sorry you stole, but your very sorry you got caught. If you had this day to do all over again, you'd do no different," she mumbled into her pillow.

Victoria in those capri jeans and my sweatshirt was...an oddly paralyzing sight. She just looked...amazing. I crawled up to her.

"I'd do it...all over again...and I wouldn't let myself hurt you-"

"Stop that!" she screamed, pulling away. "I-"

Chimes erupted overhead, and we both met eyes.

"They're here..." she whispered, then looked frantically at me. "Tell them I'm sick! Tell them to go home! Just tell somebody something!" she commanded.

I looked at her sadly. "C'mon," I urged, grabbing her arms gingerly and helping her up, handing her tissues. I found powder in my breast pocket, and though grudgingly, she applied it with a glare.

Vicky and I left her room, only to see that Dorothy had _not _left and was welcoming in my father and Victoria's mother. Victoria stiffened, and couldn't even manage a smile. My father raised eyebrows.

"Got her in your bedroom after supper, eh, son?" he asked. I blushed, but Vicky just grimaced harder.

"We switched rooms," Vicky said, glaring at the ground.

"You didn't like yours?" my father asked.

"...We found the others to be more...fitting than own," she supplied. Yuzuru coughed.

"My son preferred the pink room?"

"Dad-" I groaned. He laughed.

"Victoria," Katrina hissed,"that pink room was designed specifically for you, and you chose the dark room?" she sighed. "I should've known. You've always been queer."

Victoria's eyes shot up, blazing.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" she screamed, as Katrina gasped. My father didn't move, just took a seat in the living space, rather amused. I tried to calmed Vicky.

"Victoria de Bough! I didn't raise you-"

"Raise me!? _Raise me?! _You didn't even birth me!"

"Here we go," my father said, scratching the back of his head. I looked from him to Vicky.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Katrina is my _adopted _mom. She came along after I was five or so. My mother died in childbirth, just like my sister was born still born. I was the only thing my father had, and it wasn't enough," she growled at the ground. "And now this hoe thinks it's okay to leave with half my father's money, and that she's entitled to me. You don't even want me. Face it. You married my father for the money, and you're leaving for the money, whore."

Victoria earned a smack to the face, and I knew this was beyond me now.

"Would Tanya have-"

"_Don't say a word about my sister!_" she screamed.

"Tamaki," Katrina laughed,"You'll have to excuse my daughter-"

"I...am not...your daughter..." she panted.

"She doesn't know how to mind her tongue. We came here to drop off schedules and uniforms, you two start classes tomorrow. You have three months together before the end of the term. Today is last day of spring break for the other children, so I assume you'll excuse their behavior...if it is unfitting. And mind yours," Katrina's eyes were set on fire, glaring at the both of us. "I should expect more out of the both of you, in three months time. We'll see you then."

The woman left, without any words to her daughter.

"Tamaki," my father said, placing his hand on my shoulder, then doing the same for his goddaughter. "Victoria, I want you both to know we aren't punishing you, but you need change. Fast. This isn't a game. And we do expect a difference. The mean time...get to know one another. You'll be spending the rest of your lives with each other, and I suspect you'll want to know each other better before you have children," he said. Victoria glared at the ground.

"I am sorry, Miss de Bough, but nothing can be done to seal this business deal otherwise."

Victoria nodded stiffly. My father left, and we were once again alone.

"I'm going to bed," she said, walking away. "I'll see you in the morning."

"What time is breakfast?" I asked her.

"Six," she replied.

"What? I don't get up that-"

But despite my joking and disbelief, the girl was gone.

And this time, I was alone.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Victoria

I woke up, and found my blue gown-my school uniform. I felt ridiculous, coming into the hallway, tying the violet bow around my neck, then an identical one in my curly dark hair. I ran smack into a half-dressed half-awake Tamaki. He sure didn't look like Prince Charming in the morning, I laughed to myself. He was practically stumbling to the kitchen, and I steadied him.

"Whoa, boy," I told him, looping my arm through his,"let's get some coffee in you, before you pass out."

I made the coffee, because Dorothy wasn't here yet, and let him drink till he was fully awake. I was starting eggs as he slowly came into consciousness, and I felt his eyes rake over me, skeptically.

"You're in a good mood," he said.

I smiled weakly at him,"Trying to be, anyway. Studies show, if you make false smiles, you're happier than if you don't. Not sure I believe that..." I said, staring into the yellow yuck in the pan.

"How do you like your eggs, by the way. I forgot to ask."

"Scrambled," he answered, and I got on it, mutilating the poor thing.

"You gonna make breakfast every morning?" he asked as I sat the plate in front of him, plopping myself down in the chair opposite him.

"Probably," I said, sipping my own coffee.

"...Hmmm..." he said.

"Why, rich boy, is my coffee not to your liking?"

He just laughed. "No...I just...I just thought that you wouldn't want to do it..."

I snorted. "You needed breakfast. It's not a housewife function, if the other can't do it at all. I wouldn't let you near the toaster, rich boy. If you can cook, you better show me. If you're wide awake, however, and yell for me to make you a sandwich, heads are gonna roll."

Tamaki burst into laughter, and I kicked his foot under the table.

"Your uniform is on the couch," I said, rising. "Be ready in an hour."

He just gaped at me as I left. Stupid rich boy...

We got to school, and my hell began immediately. Every girl fawned over Tamaki for hours on end, while I took it upon myself to find a quiet corner of the library (the maps room, because no one needed it) and read a few good books.

Tamaki found me there, a few hours later, and stopped dead when he saw me. I watched as that huge goofy grin spread out over his face.

"There you are," he said, walking towards me,"I've been looking every where for you!"

I cocked an eyebrow as I read. "Have you now?" Tamaki made a little noise, as if he was shocked I would say that, and I finally looked up at him. "Where is your hoard of hoes?" I asked. Tamaki frowned.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I growled, standing and tucking my book under my arm. "Let's go home."

"Are you upset because I didn't talk with you today?" he asked, grabbing my arm.

"No," I growled, even though that was one reason.

"Are you upset because you didn't make any friends?"

I glared sharply. He swallowed.

"Are you...are you upset I was talking to other girls?" he asked quietly. I blinked.

"Of course not," I said.

Tamaki bent down, so that he was at my level. "Do you...do you want me to spend more time with you?"

Tamaki smelled _really_ good... I could feel my face get hot.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you," I replied,"why would I want to spend time with you now?"

I could tell I'd hurt him, but I didn't let myself care.

"...I think you are upset," he said,"and I'm going to make it up to you!" he beamed. I stared, paling.

"You really don't have to do that," I groaned.

"Oh, come now, Vicky! I'm taking you out tonight! Where do you want to go? Name the most expensive place and I'll take you there! Be it here or across the globe, name it!"

"This isn't quite what I had in mind..."

"Then you shouldn't have offered to take me out tonight," I smirked at a slouching Tamaki. We were on the outskirts of town, where in the middle of a 'commoner's market' (as Tama-chan called it) was having a huge party. A man was on a platform, singing, as children to grandparents danced and laughed to the beat of a little band in the corner. Tamaki and I were at a small table in front of some deli, and he was pouting.

"Are you going to get up?" I asked him.

"No..." he mumbled. I glared.

"Well," I informed, rising,"I'm going to dance."

"With who?" he asked, looking alarmed as I skipped off.

I smirked. "There are more than enough young men over there,"I told him. "I do believe the dark haired boy goes to school with us."

The boy did, and I danced with him. His name was Tahno, and his greasy black hair kept flopping over one eye as he twirled me quickly around, both of us laughing. I could feel Tamaki glaring from across the square.

"You sing?" Tahno asked. I laughed.

"A little..." I admitted.

"Hey, Marc!" Tahno yelled, and I immediately tried to break away. "We got ourselves a little performer!" he said. The large singing man threw me up on the platform, and started to sing, twirling me with each verse:

_"Now a woman who'll kiss _

_on the very first date_

_is usually a hussy-"_

I stomped, and pretended to walk off before he caught me, twirled me back to center with a smile.

_"And a woman who'll kiss_

_on the second time out_

_is anything but fussy._

_But a woman who'll wait till the third time around,_

_head in the clouds,_

_feet on the ground!"_

I stomped twirling, and did a jump high in the air, as I lifted my dirty beige skirts.

_"She's the girl he's glad he's found-_

_she's his shipoopi!"_

Tahno twirled me on stage wildly as Marcellus kept singing 'Shipoopi' in tune to the music.

I laughed once the song was over, getting tossed from boy to boy. I didn't mind. For the first time in a while, I was having fun. I didn't belong in a fancy house with several maids, I belonged here.

Finally, the tempo sped up, and I found myself in familiar arms.

"Tama-chan!"

I noticed we were the only pair still trying to keep up at this fast tempo, and it took everything we had not to step on one another's feet. He twirled me once, then I fell back into a dip, Tamaki's face inches from my own. Wolf-whistles erupted around us, along with claps and cheers of Tamaki to just 'go ahead and kiss the girl already, will ya?!'. I remembered Tamaki straightening me back up, and pressing his gentle pink lips to my forehead. I blushed as our crowd had a field day.

I didn't remember leaving, or coming home. I just know that I woke up next to Tamaki on the couch, hand in hand. My head on his shoulder, and his head on mine. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist, the other had it's fingers intertwined with mine. As I gasped, he woke too. We both stared at each other for a moment, my eyes locked on violet ones.

"Tama-chan..." I said. I could only register one thing this early in the morning. _Kiss me..._

"So you two are finally awake, huh?"

I pry myself quickly off Tamaki, and look over at Dorothy, broom in hand, smiling at the both of us.

"What time is it?" I ask quickly, rising and searching for a clock.

"You woke up in time, dears. Just go get ready, quickly."

I untangled myself from Tamaki as Dorothy left, but he caught my hand, pulling me back to him. We shared a moment of silence before he bowed low over my hand, and kissed it gingerly.

Tamaki Suoh, you aren't like the other boys...

CHAPTER NINE

Tamaki

The week passed by uneventfully, and one week turned to two, as two turned to three, I could feel Victoria's anxiety. She stayed after class, even tutored anyone she could. She begged for extra credit. Her grades were the best in the class, but she just wanted to learn.

However, her social life was booming. Or, it would be, if she acknowledged it. Boys thought she was beautiful, but she was running so much she never noticed the eyes flitting over her. Girls never tried to befriend her, though, which she didn't seem too bothered by, but I knew it had to hurt some.

I took her out whenever I could. We'd walk places, it was her favorite thing rather than shopping or dining. I found that odd. Victoria de Bough was really the oddest girl I'd ever met.

Recently, I'd thought about getting her something special, but I knew that she would say no to. She wouldn't except it, unless it was forced on her. I knew this. But I still desperately wanted to try. I was going to.

I woke up and rolled over to look at the clock. Saturday. I love Saturday. There is no way Miss Perfect could stand to study on her day off. No flipping way. I got dressed quickly in my navy blazer and dress slacks and bounded into her room, only to find a sleeping ball of girl on the bed.

She was always up before me. Her internal clock never let her sleep past seven, and the day I want to do something special, of course she sleeps in!

I let her sleep though, and take a seat at the piano bench, and her body rise and fall with in take of air.

Minutes turn to hours, and my attention lacking. My energy is screaming for me to do something. So, I do what I did as a child to keep my attention focused.

I played.

I ran my fingers over the keys as quietly as I could, playing the piece she had propped up on the stand. The piece was melancholy, a slow, desperate cry. My insides ached just playing it, listening to this wonderful piece. It was written in pen. She had composed this. I lost myself, playing this. I had no idea how many times I'd flipped back to page one, and started playing again. I didn't know where I was until I heard her little sigh, sniff, and felt two arms wrap around my neck. A soft tear fell on my neck and rolled down my shirt.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered.

"This was composed perfectly," I told her, pressing my lips to her arm, but she didn't pull away. She just shook her head at me, placing herself next to me on the bench.

"It was the way you played it," she whispered. "You give yourself over completely. That's beautiful..." She buried her head into my chest, and I knew that she wasn't fully awake. She wouldn't be this open about her feelings, if that was the case.

"You're hair is so pretty..." I whispered, burying my fingers in it.

"I want to stay like this," she breathed into my neck. "Forever. Not having to move...or worry about a thing..."

"You'd stay with me?" I whispered. She laughed gently.

"I wouldn't leave you if they made me..." she mumbled.

I laughed hard, shaking her. Her big blue eyes stared up at me sadly.

"Now I _know _you aren't fully awake. Let's get you some coffee."

I didn't have to chance to even hand her the cup, before she strolled into the kitchen a long violet and gold dress. My breath caught, and I stared.

"What's so funny?" she asked tiredly, plopping in front of me. I smiled at her, placing a kiss on her cheek. Her face burned red. I wondered if she'd regret this conversation, once I handed her the coffee...

"Nothing. You're just beautiful," I promised her. Again, she blushed, but smiled sadly regardless.

She rubbed her eyes, and I noticed the girl I had been talking with dissipate in her dreamy eyes. She was turning back into stick-in-the-mud Vicky, who wouldn't so much as do anything but smile at me sideways, then turn back to her homework.

"I need coffee..." she sighed.

"Ah-ha!" A sing song voice came out behind us, and we turned to see Dorothy.

"It's Miss Victoria! And Miss Suoh-oh, no, it's Tamaki! Couldn't tell when he refuses to get a haircut!"

The old woman wove her fingers through my hair, glaring at me.

"His hair is fine, Dorothy," Victoria said. "It's perfect," she sighed, as if annoyed. "It always is..."

I smiled at her thoughtfully, finally giving her the drink. "I-"

Chimes interrupted me, and I looked up.

"Guests?" Vicky guessed. "This early?"

"I'll get it-" Dorothy said, but the door burst open.

CHAPTER TEN

Victoria

A long leg blew open the door, and a little boy with blown blonde hair erupted in with the sweetest voice I'd ever heard. He carried a plush pink bunny with stitched eyes as he bounded in.

"_Taaaammmaaa-chhaaannn!" _he screamed, looking around, before lunging and wrapping his whole body on Tamaki.

"Honey-senpai?!" Tama asked smiling, spinning the little boy before sitting him down. I looked up as a tall man loomed over me, watching the boy with interest, as well as a thin pale boy, with dark hair and threatening glasses. I felt something poke me in the ribs, and I turned on a heel. Two boys with matching derp expressions stared me down. Both had bright orange hair and creepy grins. Twins. They were identical.

"Tamaki-senpai? What's this? Your sister or something?"

"It's his fiance," The glasses-wearing boy said.

The two boys exchanged grins, before wrapping arms around my waist and whispering creepy things in my ear. I broke away.

"Tama-chan!" I yelped, and the chaos fell silent. "What is this?" I asked him.

Tamaki smiled the biggest grin I'd even seen him show me. "This is my host club!" he said proudly. I laughed aloud, hysterically at that.

He introduced me to everyone (and I received at least seven hugs from Honey-senpai). The twins were talking my ear off as Mori watched Honey cuddle his bunny, Usa-chan, as Honey listened to Tamaki talk about his time with me here. Kyoya didn't look like he was listening, but I could tell he was writing the whole thing down in his laptop. He kept glancing at me, as if I wasn't enough for him.

"-And there's this new girl," Hikaru (or, I think it was...) said.

"You'd like her, boss," Karou finished. Both twins slunk to my sides, smiling.

"But then," one breathed.

"Why would you want any other-"

"When you've got the crown gem here?" they chorused. I shoved them both away.

The boys stayed for a while, until Tamaki questioned there being here.

"Whaddya mean, boss?" One of the twins asked.

"You invited us here."

Tamaki glanced at me at the moment I glanced at him.

"Neither one of us did that..." he said.

I stuck my hands in my hair as my breathing quickened. "This is bad...this is very very bad...It's not good. I can tell..."

"Boss, what's up with your girlfriend?"

I got up, and paced the room.

"Is she always like this?"

"Vicky-chan, do you want some cake?"

"No thank you, Honey-senpai," I told him. He frowned, but kept eating.

In a few minutes while I was pacing, our chimes went off again.

"I'll get it!" Dorothy screamed, stalking in.

"No!" I told her, scampering behind the couch, to which the twins lifted me up and threw me back on.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!"

"I'm not your property, Tamaki Suoh!"

"Sounds like we left you in the same state you are in now."

Tamaki and I both turned toward his father's voice. Katrina was standing beside him, as well as a dark haired man, and an older man with dark hair. Behind them was a girl with blonde hair, crystal eyes, and a set of binoculars in one hand, like ones you take to the theatre.

Kyoya rose, as well as Tamaki and I.

"Mr. Ootori, Father, Mrs. de Bough...what is this?"

Mr. Suoh stepped forward, and dread filled me. This wasn't good. Tamaki slipped his arm subconsciously around my waist, and I leaned into him. The girl with the binoculars watched this with a curling smile. I swallowed, my eyes looking as lost as I felt.

_Don't make me leave him...not now. _

Katrina stepped forward, eyes locked on me, on my hand in Tamaki's.

"There's been a change in plans..."

"Father?" Tamaki asked, eyes pleading.

Yuzuru sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Son...we know you didn't like this pairing, so...well, we've been talking to other people and..."

"The engagement is broken. Victoria de Bough is engaged to Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki is engaged to Eclair Tonnerre."

The golden-haired girl waved her hand at us, but I couldn't see her expression behind the glasses. I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Katrina asked, then looked at Tamaki, who was holding me with a distant expression on his face. Dorothy shooed out the other boys.

"Don't tell me," Katrina laughed. "You've grown to care for the girl, Tamaki. Honestly, she's not worth it. And you," her eyes locked on me. "dont' pretend you like this poor boy. You don't have any more feeling than a block of wood, you shrew."

I shuttered. Tamaki tightened his grip around me, but it felt weak. I knew he was trying to give me hope...but it all seemed lost.

"You don't get it, do you?" I hissed, glaring at the ground. "Weren't upset with the pairing, we were upset with the lack of freewill! And now...after you've asked me to fall in love with him..."

"We never asked that of you-"

"Well, what did you expect?" I hollered. "You lock me up with a boy whose said to be my husband. Was I supposed to ignore him? Pretend he isn't there? I don't understand!"

"I thought you said this girl was perfect, Yuzuru," Mr. Ootori said, raking over me with his eyes.

"She's got straight A's, and she's the smartest girl, possibly one of the smartest people I've ever met," the man supplied I stared.

"Dad..."

"Don't Tamaki," Yuzuru said, a bit too harshly.

"Sir," I asked him,"You want this? For Debuho industries to merge with Ootori...I know Suoh is a huge competitor, but Ootori is still head of this line of work. Debuho makes a close fourth or third. If you...God, I don't even know who this girl is!" I said, glaring at the girl, who pouted at me, but licked her lips at Tamaki. I shuttered again.

"Suoh will...it'll dissappear."

"With Tamaki leading, I don't think Yuzuru has much to worry about," Kyoya's father said. I stiffened.

"It's so unlike you," Katrina mused,"to give away affections like that. I'm used to anger overtaking you, but love? I've never seen it..."

I glared back.

"Pack up," she commanded of the both of us. "When Kyoya finishes in a few months, you two will be married. Just as Eclair will marry Tamaki."

My heart broke as I heard that. I gripped Tama harder, my fingers buried in his blazer.

"Stop leaning on that boy," Katrina commanded. Tamaki made a show of re-wrapping his arms around me, pulling me tighter.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend, Suoh," I heard behind us. Kyoya stood there, calm as ever, but his expression darker. Tamaki's expression darkened.

"Kyoya-senpai?" he asked gently. Kyoya didn't acknowledged him, just stole my hand from his, and pulled me away.

"Hey!" I said, pulling away.

"You!" I growled at Katrina. "You can't make me do this. I'm not some property you can sell. This is illegal-"

"It's the only reason you were born," she hissed. "It's the only reason you igsist. It's the only reason we put up with you all those years. You'll be married in two months, and then I'll be free from every worry in the world."

I could start crying again. But I wouldn't.

I couldn't.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Tamaki

We all came to a hotel that night, and I wasn't shocked by anything when I saw a flash of blonde crawl onto my fire escape. My first thought was:Eclair. I wanted to lock my door. That girl was...crazy. But she had said one thing that interested me.

_I know where your mother is..._

But when I saw the blonde was really a cinnamon in the moonlight, I smiled, letting her in to my room immediately, only to be met with a fierce hug by a girl who had clearly been crying all night.

She had never been more beautiful.

After about ten minutes of this, we broke apart, landing on my bed. Her fingers were playing with the hem of my shirt, and mine were tossing and twining strands of her hair.

"...Where are they sending you?" she asked.

"France," I replied quietly. "You?"

"Japan. Ouran with Kyoya."

I nodded. My best friend. I didn't hate him, but I wished it was anyone but him she was going to be married to.

No...I'm glad it's him. He won't treat her bad. But he would never love her like I could.

Vicky burst into tears in that moment, burying her head in my chest.

"Victoria?" I whispered as she sobbed. "I need to know something...before we get..."

She stopped after a moment and listened.

"...Did you love me?" I whispered. She slowly smiled sadly at me.

"Why did you make it past tense?"

I laughed then, loud and hysterical. I couldn't believe it. I was so out of it, I kissed her. For the first time.

But I couldn't forget it.

Her pink lips were as soft as I'd imagined, and they _did_ taste like cinnamon. My new favorite flavor.

She looked up at me, tears still blinking in her grey-blue eyes.

"Let's run away."

I blinked. Had I heard her right? "What?" I said quietly. She reiterated it.

"We have our bags, and a lot of money. We can get jobs. We'll move to the country in France. And who cares if they find us? They can't make us do anything, Tamaki. Please..." she whimpered, her hands gripping the fabric of my shirt. "Please don't leave me alone...you're...the first person...who has _ever _understood me. I don't want you to leave me...please don't..."

I kissed her again, hot and passionate this time, and we broke apart.

"Do you have money for a cab?" I panted. She nodded.

"I have money for twenty plane tickets across the world and back," she replied with a grin.

"And you'll never leave me?" I whispered as we rose from the bed. She shook her head, smiling perfectly.

"Why would I leave anyone as perfect as you, rich boy?"

I smirked at her, wrapping her in my arms, and pressing our mouths together forcefully again.

"I often ask myself that question," I replied. She shoved me away, but didn't let go of my hand. She wouldn't until we landed in France.

EPILOGUE

Victoria

"Hey...don't...Tamaki...hey, don't! I'm ticklish!"

Regardless of my protests, Tamaki continued to trail his fingers over my bare stomach, causing me to giggle. I shoved his hands away.

"Do that again and I'm likely to pop. My stomach is not a mountain, either."

"I didn't say it was..." he said, throwing up his hands.

"It's your fault I'm like this anyway," I groaned, wrapping my hands around the buldge in my midsection.

"I didn't see you arguing..."

I sent him a glare. "He can hear you, through there," I told him.

"That doesn't mean he understands," Tamaki said. I threw my paperback book to him, hitting him in the shoulder.

Tamaki groaned, but crawled into bed with me, placing a line of kisses over my stomach.

"Three months left," I told him, smiling.

"Tamaki Suoh Jr," he replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"You wish...we don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

"If it's a girl...can we name her Anne-Sophie?" he asked sheepishly, running his fingers over my stomach. I smiled softly, removing them, and kissing each digit.

"Of course," I replied. "Tama...we'll find her one of these days..."

"I'm just...do you think she can feel it? That I'm with you, and you're like this?"

I pursed my lips. "I think part of her knows that it will happen. I'm sure soon enough, she'll expect it to be so. I don't think she thought a son that beautiful would be able to stay away from every woman in the world." I smiled, and he beamed back.

"...Crap, is that the time?" he asked glancing at the clock. "Baby, I gotta get down to the shop-"

"I know," I said, kissing his hand.

"I'll be back so soon," he said, hurriedly putting on his coat. "You won't have anytime to miss me."

"You say that everyday," I sigh,"and everyday it's a lie."

He smiled, and kissed me goodbye, and I wrapped my arms around my stomach, and sang softly to it. I fell asleep, and remembered those few years ago, when Tamaki was just a stranger sitting at my piano. I never once regretted getting on that plane. I don't think I ever will.

Fin


End file.
